


Free Will vs. Destiny

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [451]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Demons, Fallen Angels, Gen, Pre-Series, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8414743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: There is a theory that God has a hand in the creation of every creature on Earth.  This would include the temperament of each person that has, is, or will ever walk upon the ground.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 28 October 2016  
> Word Count: 204  
> Prompt: deep  
> Summary: There is a theory that God has a hand in the creation of every creature on Earth. This would include the temperament of each person that has, is, or will ever walk upon the ground.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Vassago isn't usually quite as esoteric as Abaddon, but she surprised me on this one. I'm actually okay with that. It's a nice expansion of her character for me to play with.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

There is a theory that God has a hand in the creation of every creature on Earth. This would include the temperament of each person that has, is, or will ever walk upon the ground. The concept behind this theory is that there truly is no free will available to the mortals, or any other creatures inhabiting the planet. In other words, this would mean that the world is a cosmic chess board and the men and women merely pieces wielded by either God or Lucifer.

While there is some merit to this theory, it's not entirely correct. The ability to choose some aspects of their lives freely is a gift the mortals have been given, and often overlook (in the totalitarian belief of predetermined destiny) or abuse greatly (in the Machiavellian manner of considering themselves powerful enough to be gods and control others).

John Lyons is a prime example of the latter. He feels so powerful in his position with the organization that follows and worships Lucifer and the Antichrist; he believes that he can control the very son of Satan. Imagine his surprise when he eventually learns what becomes of those who think to usurp the power of either God or Lucifer.


End file.
